zeldad20fandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
' Rangers '''are a martial class that use speed and devastating accuracy to overwhelm their enemies. They are light on their feet, fast and hard to hit. They can also attack their foes from long distances, giving them a key advantage in combat. Most use bows and crossbows, but some utilize other weapons. Class Traits A 1st level ranger begins with the following class traits: *Hit Points: 12 + Constitution score *Daily Healing Surges: 6 + Constitution modifier *+1 bonus to Fortitude and Reflex defenses Rangers gain 5 hit points per level. A 1st level ranger beings with the following class proficiencies: * Cloth, leather and hide armor proficiency * Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged and military ranged weapon proficiency Rangers begin trained in any four of the following skills: * Acrobatics (Dexterity) * Athletics (Strength) * Dungeoneering (Wisdom) * Endurance (Constitution) * Heal (Wisdom) * Nature (Wisdom) * Perception (Wisdom) * Stealth (Dexterity) Rangers also gain the following class features at 1st level: * Point-Blank Shot - ''If none of a ranger's allies are nearer to a target than the ranger is, the ranger gains a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls when attacking that target. Rangers also gain one of the following Divine Talents of their choice: Hylia's Favor (prequisite: must worship Hylia), Spirit of the Gerudo (prequisite: must be a Gerudo and/or worship the Goddess of the Sand) or Sharpshooter. Hylia's Favor "Hylia smiles up on me and hardens my defenses." A ranger who selects this Divine Talent gains a +4 AC vs. opportunity attacks provoked by ranged attacks. They also gain an additional +1 bonus to Fortitude defenses. Taking this Divine Talent will greatly improve a ranger's stamina and ability to endure hits in battle, but will hurt characters who are aiming to build a strong offense. Spirit of the Gerudo "Goddess of the Sand, grant me a familiar with which to slay my enemies!" A ranger who selects this Divine Talent receives an animal companion from any of the following categories: bear, boar, lizard, serpent, spider or wolf. This companion is considered a creature and an ally, so it can be affected by powers. Only one beast companion may be used at a time. As part of their training, a ranger with this Divine Talent learns Revive Beast Companion and can use it to raise their companion from the dead, even if the ranger normally can't use rituals. Beast companions can be dismissed at any time. Summoning them back requires around 2 hours and 10 gp worth of ritual materials. Beasts can't take normal actions during combat. However, a ranger can command their beast to make a melee basic attack against an enemy, using that ranger's standard action to do so. They can also command their companion to move (the move action this requires can be used for one or both of them). Sharpshooter "Those Bokoblins look pretty tough. Lucky for you my arrows don't miss." A ranger who takes this Divine Talent gains a permanent +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls. This results in a lethal, accurate ranger who can pinpoint weak spots in their enemy's defenses. Ranger Powers Ranger powers originate from a martial power source, and are also called exploits. (Will add things here)Category:ClassesCategory:Martial classesCategory:Incomplete pages